Hellsing: Two Point Zero
by pureblood123
Summary: What if Alucard and Integra switches roles? Master becomes servant. A powerful one indeed. This is my first please R&R and be kind
1. Chapter 1

2

**HELLSING: 2.0**

**Order one: A Strange Voice**

Alucard Arthur Van Hellsing was the only son of Arthur Hellsing. But he was just 13 years old. Although his age, he was brilliant. But his destiny was not the same. His father was dying slowly because of cancer when he was just 57 years old. The doctors said that he could live only two or three months more. And Alucard had to run their family business. He had studied by his father and England's the most successful teachers very well. Alucard's uncle Richard was jealous of his nephew Alucard. Because Hellsing was an important organisation and he wanted to have it all alone. He had a plan if Alucard dies too, there will be no heir for Hellsing. Then Richard could be the head of the organisation.

One day Arthur Hellsing called his son to his deathbed:

"Alucard i am dying."

"Father do not say this!"

"Let me finish Alucard i am dying but i don't afraid of it. Because i know you are always going to be a wonderful son. I taught you so many things which you can use them on manage this organisation." He said and closed his eyes. For a moment Alucard thought the worst thing has happened

"DADDY DADDY DON'T! DON'T DIE please!" he cried.

"Don't worry i was just kidding. Not now i can feel it." Arthur suddenly smiled to his son weakly.

"Daddy i promise you i won't dishonored you." Alucard said it.

"Never give up."Arthur smiled to his son for the last time. He's grown wonderfully despite he was still young. But Arthur always knew he kept up his promise "he never gives up."

And he died suddenly in his son's arms. With that Richard attacked to Alucard but Hellsing's loyal and old butler Walter tried to stop it. He could only help Alucard to escape. Also there is a voice repeating young Hellsing's name. This is a woman's voice.

"_Alucard Hellsing! Alucard Arthur Van Hellsing! Come to me. Only i can help you." _It said.

First Alucard throught it was his mother's voice and he was starting to daydream.

"_ı-ıh wrong i'm not her but i'm sure she wants you to meet with me" _Alucardshocked this time.

He came to a closed door which opened to the dungeons of the manor. There were two choices in front of Alucard. Being murdered or keeping his promise to his father.

"_Open the door. I promise you I won't bite much." _The voice said once again.

"Come back here you bastard. YOU! What are you waiting for? Catch him! CATCH HIM!" his uncle screamed. He was very close.

"_If you don't open you'll die and can not understand what's the meaning of being an important one. But you can save your life from me. Maybe Hahaha!" _The voice annoyed him too much.

"_Come on. You still did not open. What are you waiting for?" _she insisted

"Who the hell are you?" Alucard asked nervously.

Alucard scared from the voice but Richard and his men were getting closer and closer. He could hear even their foot steps. Alucard opened the door and fell to the ground. Richard tried to shoot him but unfortunately with Alucard's luck the bullet nearly missed him. It was just bleeding a little. In that moment Alucard saw a terrible thing from the shadows. It was licking Alucard's blood. When it drank blood Alucard saw the face suddenly.

It was a woman, a beautiful blonde woman. But she was looking like much more than human. With crimson eyes, plantium blonde hair. A good body in latex. Blood has made her look much normal. She killed Richard's men except Alucard and Richard Hellsing. The woman came closer to Alucard. Alucard tried not to show her that he was scared of her.

"You're not a human?" he surprised a lot. "Then what are you?"

The woman just looked him blankly.

"Get back or i'll kill you whatever you are." Then the woman just smirked him.

"Those are Hellsing's? You're his son who kicked me here, right? That is going to be wonderful, just wonderful." she said it with a smirk.

"Get back i warn you for the last time. I will not say that again."

"Hahaha wonderful just wonderful. You're so brave just like him. He had to be proud with you." She chuckled. After that Richard got up slowly and straighted his gun to Alucard. And shot suddenly. But the bullet had missed again. He was alive because of the Draculina's arm.

"It hurt Richy. Next time you should be more careful about where did you shoot. You could shoot him i mean your own nephew you wouldn't want it, would you?"

"Get off of my way you stupid vampire. Hellsing is mine."

"Richard if you want the child, you have to make me."

"I . if you help me I promise that I will get you out of here and you'll be free again."

"Do you know what Abraham said to me when he catched me. Don't guess. Let me tell you. _Never trust Hellsings_."

"You stupid bitch! You're never going to go out again"

"If you want to live, you have to kill him." She said and looked directly to Alucard.

"Show me you are a real Hellsing leader."

"What's your name?" asked Alucard

"Your father, my last master called me as Integra." She said as soon as Alucard shot his own uncle from the heart two times.

"Thank you Integra." All of the Hellsing's enemies died there but just for now. Alucard was the leader of Hellsing all alone and Integra was his new and loyal servant.

"My master looks hurt doesn't he?"

"I'm fine Integra. Just leave me alone."

"Let me heal your wound. I's bleeding badly." she licked the blood from his arm and in a few seconds it looked normal.

"Thank you. Let's give you some new clothes?"

"Master my favourite colour is always red."


	2. Chapter 2

**Order two: Dracula's Beloved Daughter**

Alucard knew that Integra was a vampire. But he is not sure why she is in the dungeon and dried up. When he tried to ask her she gave only short answers.

"Will you tell me what you really are now?"

"Master i'm hurt. You see me as a 'thing'."

"Integra I don't like repeat my orders."

"I said to you many times my master i am a decentant of III. Vlad and now a servant of this house just like Angel."

"Tell me the truth Integra. this can't be just that or else dad wouldn't put you there."

"I don't like repeat my words too my master."

"For the last time Integra don't test me!" he yelled.

"Come on Alucard what are you waiting for? A sci-fi movie. I am a produce in Hellsing lab. I have powers like mutants. For them Arthur locked me up because I wanted to kill all human kind. Don't make me laugh." She mocked with him.

"Why don't you just tell directly the truth? Before make me too impatient."

Then suddenly Walter walked inside. "Sir Alucard i can tell i think so."

"Angel finally. I has lost my hope to see you. I thought you were dead too. After Arthur i don't want to be alone."

"Greetings Integra it's nice to see you too."Walter greeted her in a kind way.

"You know each other?"said a suprised Alucard

"Yes child we fought together in The Second Worls War. But in that time he looked a little bit younger. Maybe i can find photos. You have had them right Angel?."

"She is a real vampire sir." Walter ignored Integra. "I mean she is Dracula's beloved daughter. But Abraham i mean your great grandfather tried to kill her father. You know he did it but there was a next generation after Dracula. he hasn't had knowledge about it. The realest nosferatu. Maybe Dracula was weak at some points but she was not. She couldn't be weak. Any human gun or anything, you could imagine, couldn't kill her. It was impossible. Is it enough for you ." Walter completely ignored her interruptings and spoke to his little boss.

"Thanks Angel you are spoiling me."she chuckled slowly.

"No why was she in the dungeon and look like a dried one?" Alucard asked again.

"Because Alucard, Abraham couldn't kill her because of this he bind her with a Hellsing spell to Hellsing blood."

"I don't understand. What's the meaning of this?"

"Meaning is if you have a child. It can control Integra too until you give her from your blood. Understand?" Alucard nodded.

"But she drank my blood" Alucard said in horror.

"That doesn't matter. Because i meant letting her bite you, didn't you right? " Alucard shake his head as a no.

"Why did she look terrible when i found her?"

"Because she could not drink blood for twenty years."

"No blood."

"Yes, no. Would you like to give me some of your pure Hellsing blood?"offered Integra.

"If you do this. The spell will be broken and she will be free. If you ask me for advice don't do this."

"You know me Wally i like Hellsings againest my father's way."

"And Sir Alucard don't believe her. Never do this mistake. And Integra i have a gift for you."

"Hmm what kind of gift is it?"

"As you remembered i broke your kalashnikof when you imprisoned. For them i gave you two new guns now."

"Don't be happy too fast Integra you still have to give me an explanation of a lot of things."

"if you were alive along my father's lifetime? Tell me if my mother really suicided herself or not?"

"Bravo Integra what are you going to tell him now?" Integra ignored him and

"I will tell him the truth Walter. Alucard i promised to you. Your mom's died I killed her. Because I really loved your father. Because she was a stupid bitch that tried to look like an aristocratic English lady. But he and i both knew that she wasn't one. After that he locked me up. I'm so sorry about that." she apologized suddenly. Alucard shocked and his face turned white.

"_What did i do? I did give my mother's killer her freedom. She has to be killed in the same way." _he thought.

"Alucard I can't be died." "Than i order you to suicide yourself." He said while he was crying.

"Go away. I don't want to see your face now."

After this long and miserable speech Alucard sent back Integra to the dungeons. Walter gave her clothes those were a red trench coat, black trousers and a simple blouse. Also Walter gave her new guns that he promised. A custom Casull 454 and a black Jackall.

"I thought master will lock me up again. By the way thanks for the guns Wally."

"You couldn't shut your mount, could you? And my pleasure Integral."

"He is looking like him than I thought. I know you didn't want him to know. "_I'm sorry Arthur. Wherever you are."_

"Miss Integra, Sir Hellsing wants to see you immediately." Said a young maid of manor.

"Did he tell you what the problem is?"

"Yes there was an attack in a village in the northern part. He was too angry. Hurry up." she said

"And Miss. Integra if you see any human French boy blonde haired blue eyed tell him that his mother was alive. Do you promise me?"

"I can't promise to say but i promise to take him to you." she smiled


	3. Chapter 3

3

**Order three: The Queen's Calling**

10 years later

Ring ring ring…..

"This is Hellsing"

"Sir Hellsing the queen herself wants to talk to you immediately"

"Alright I am waiting. Good morning your highness. How are you today?"

"There is no time to lose with chatting Sir Hellsing. This situation is an emergency."

"I'm sorry your majesty. Could you tell me what the problem is?"

"There is a vampire father in the north point of London I want you to deal with it now" she said nervously.

"Ok majesty I will deal with this right now. I'll send…"

"How many agents are you going to send?"

"Just Integra."

Then the Queen hang the phone.

Because of Queen's anger Alucard send Integra there.

There was a church. No polices was around to see. Integra went to church's insides. The father and his hostage one of the police boys were there also.

"So you are the reason of this situation which angers the queen."

"What situation?" said the father vampire carelessly.

"Killing polices and town people." Said these while she was walking.

"You're a vampire too. Come on. A woman can't kill anybody. You can't even lift the gun right." Mocked with her with not know what he was doing. After that the father give a sign to ghoul polices. They started to shoot. She fell to the ground. She went to pieces.

"Oh no" the police boy who was the only living human there, screamed in horror.

"She was looking good. For vampires kind I am sorry." The father said and kicked one of her body's pieces.

Integra looked like being dead now of course if she was a human she would look like that. But after a few minutes she regenerated herself very quickly. Her red eyes were sparkling crimson again.

"You're a vampire too. But why did you come to kill me? You can't kill your own kind right?"

"I used to believe the God. Then he has taken everybody that I cared about so far. So I don't want to be a good one anymore. But that's not the reason why I am going to kill you I believe you're no vampire nor something like it. Like roach I believe. You blemished all vampires kind. However i have my reasons to serve my human master instead of being a master of my kind."

"If you came closer i kill the child you don't want to give any harm to any innocent human."

"I do not care about those living scums. But the police boy doesn't want to die does he?" the boy shake his head as no.

"Do you want to live forever? He nodded.

"Then when I fired the bullet firstly root your lungs and after kill you. Do you allow it? I promise you will live. "

"Yes." He murmured.

And Integra fired her gun. Now the vampire was just dust now. Integra went to help the police boy.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Pip Bernadotte. Listen I don't want to die." he said in French accent.

"With pleasure Pip." she bit him and gave him some blood.

They started to walk Hellsing quarters. Integra was carrying the police boy. When they came near to Alucard.

"Master he can live with us?"

"He was a human Integra. Why did you do it servant?"

"It was police boy's own choice. There is no problem." Integra insisted. Alucard was not impressed but he has no choice for it.

"Then there is no problem to see. But I don't like it."

"Master I'm sure he will be a perfect monster believe me."

"Train him well. Did the devil take his tonque or he is too shy to his commander? Introduce yourself" said impatiently.

"I'm Pip Bernadotte. I am a French. I was in police department but"…

"He can be the captain of new section." said Integra. Alucard just signed deeply.

Pip the police boy had a problem. He couldn't drink blood. Because of that he felt weak. Integra tried her to do but he was still feeling too human. By the way Hellsing was so strong now with two vampires because of it Hellsing have lots of enemies.

One of them is Enrico Maxwell, Papa's envoy and Catolic Iscariot Section XIII's leader. Main problem is mostly his bodyguard Paladin Alexander Anderson. He was a regenarator and very powerful enemy. The archbishop Maxwell with papa's order sent him to deal with Hellsing leader. But in his mind there were a lot of things.

Unbeatable Integra and Anderson met in the end.

"Hello vampire i really hope to see you for a long time"

"So you're the paladin. I expected a little more different person. You know Italian guys."

"I'm Irish." He said coolly

"I met Irish and Scottish people but you're different. Will you tell me who you really are?"

"No this time i just warn you. Because of the Papa's order. But if there is a second time don't show on my way vampire."

"Otherwise what? If you want now, forget about papa or Maxwell. We can just fight for fun. I appreciate from it."

"I was waiting for it. This will be easier than I thought." With that day started to fight. First they used their bodies punches kicks. After Integra took out her black jackal. But the holy swords was hurt Integra and Pip. Especially Pip was aganizing because of bloodless

Suddenly Alucard came

"Enough of this nonsense. You can go if your talking has finished. Maxwell is calling for you." He said and waited Anderson to go back to his waiting car.

"**When it comes to you.** **What do you think you are doing?** **There is no room in the Hellsing Organisation for a vampire that gets pummled by a regenerator, Integra. nor do we need a half starved vampire who can't protect his own commander. Understood?** He said very angrily.

After he left Integra came closer to her fledgling.

"_Police boy you have to drink." She said telepathicly_

"This is so disgusting. When I do this I think I kill my kind"

"_You can't kill your kind we are immortal. Look if you don't drink it you'll be nothing and that day come you'll defeat by the darkness. Tell me do you want to be a just servant?"_

"I_ ….I am not ready."_

"_Then ok."_


	4. Chapter 4

3

**Order four: Heil Hitler Heil Millennium**

Last days, Italy, damn Catholics, Germany, Captain Ferguson's dead and the Queen's lash was too much for the Hellsing organisation. Alucard Hellsing was in worst situation which could happen.

"_There is another real vampire, master_." Said Integra telepathicly.

"How do you know it?"

"_I can feel it. He is a nosferatu too. Maybe he is the real rival i have waited for years._" she said with hope.

Alucard burried his head in his hands. And Integra just chuckled. He was just his father.

"Then search and destroy."

But Incognito had other plans. He sent Bubbancy aka Laura to make Alucard a ghoul. She hypnotized everybody in Hellsing even Walter.

She entered the Hellsing Manor as Alucard's long lost sister. While Alucard were sleeping on his desk she tried to bite him but Alucard woke up. Unfortunately for him he felt too weak. Because of that he can't block Bubbancy. And he said

"Int..egra!" weakly

"I-ıh she doesn't come Alucard, my dear brother.

"Your not my sister right I never had a sister. God damn it let me go."

"I can't brother. But I can make you suffer less. But in the final you'll be just a ghoul."

"Remove your hand from my body before I remove it from yours."

"Big words for a human at the edge of the death ." She smirked and bit him.

While this happening. Incognito and Integra met in the end.

"We are the same Incognito."

"No we are not the same you don't have a master now." With that Integra transported to his master's office and saw Bubbancy. With Casull it was not a problem. Bubbancy was dust now.

"I don't be a monster." He whispered and for not be a ghoul he used his mind and he cut the teeth wound with a mail opener. Doctors in the manor made an operation on him. Everybody was too sad for the young knight he wouldn't have been dead if Integra had came a little early.

At that days queen is trying to find a traitor in round table. Because somebody tried to make an assassination attempt.

Then Integra had a meeting with Incognito because he took Alucard from his bed to use in a spell.

"Incognito this time you will pay everything."

"If you can't protect your own master how can I help you?"

"You bastard. Leave it out of him. With or without the spell you'll die." I kill you myself." And then all of Hellsing soldiers and all of deaths' blood started to come to tower of London. It covered with blood and there were a lot of stakes on it. With a last move Integra impaled Incognito like her dad, Dracula did to 10.000 Ottoman soldiers. His last word was:

"Heil Hitler, Heil Millennium!"

The Millennium deciphered themselves when they declare war.

Millennium's leader was Montana Max in the other name Major Who had Hitler's vision. He wants to destroy England and found the Nazi empire again. For it he chipped many people made them vampire for his army. Montana Max has known Integra well. They fought againest to each other in the World War Second.

Montana Max wasn't happy from Integra's victory. But he had another plan too.

He kidnapped Hellsing's servant Walter, Angel of Death. When he was young he was a very good fighter and friend with Integra. They have known each other's weaknesses. Montana Max ordered him to kill Integra. Nobody knows who the winner is?

There were many fights. Alucard versus Montana Max. And Montana Max's bodyguard Captain Hans Günsche versus Hellsing's captain Pip Bernadotte

"Little French boy could defeat easily by me. Don't you think so. When our joker defeat your beautiful master we take her to our zeppleen." he said it and then punched him one time. Actually it was enough to defeat to Pip. He was not a good fighter.

"Shut up" he screamed and got up and tried to punch him. Hans did not allow him to do this. And Pip was on the ground again

"You know Kitty you look like little Schrodinger, Major's lap pet. Hahahaha!" he annoyed with Pip.

Pip tried a few unsuccessful attacks. Unfortunately Hans was old and strong one.

But Pip hasn't done yet. He slowly got up while Hans was speaking. He took a hand bomb in his hand. He started to run. And one minute later he gagged it in Hans' mouth. Hans broke to pieces. It was like a meat and blood rain.

"See that Major Yeahawww! I did it I did. "

He could defeat Hans and remember his master's order "save first our master." He went to help Alucard.

"Major you'll die."

"Nein nein i don't think so. by the way good evening Ehrenmänner and Kleineder. How do you feel when your nosferatu had a heavy defeat from your second captain Valter C. Dornez?"

"You bastard. What did you do to Walter?"

"I didn't do anything actually. I svear. He wanted it by himself. He wanted Integra to defeat this time. I mean unbeatable draculina hahahahahahh!"

"You damn git! You'll die and nothing will be left from you."

The gun fight has just started between Major and Alucard.

A bullet shoot him in the eye. And he felt something different very different.

"What have you done?" Alucard screamed.

"I didn't do anything. Your soldiers' dead are doing it. They poisoned her with their damned ghoul blood. Integra is now nothing more than imaginary numbers. I'm sorry for her. She can be a wonderful nazi soldier but…"

With that Alucard hold his gun to Major and finally…

They saw The Major was a android. He exploded with Alucard's and Pip's the final attacks.

"This is a victory, not defeat."said Major lastly.

Walter and Integra were in the neaarly same power. Walter made an attack and Integra fainted. One moment later Integra lost her attention for a short time. It prepared her end.

"What happened Integra you lost your tonque?"

-Flashback-

"_It's your defeat." _

"_Defeat from whom? You?" she laughed but her mouth started to fill with blood. _

"_You defeat me? I'm not defeat. You are saying to me i can be beaten by the likes of you Professor Van Hellsing?"_ She whispered

"_You poor no-life queen. You have nothing left countess."_

"_So it's my loss."_

"_That's right it's your loss. This isn't some bad dream which you won't be awaken."_

_Soon I saw the dawn. The sun light was there._

She came back to real world with hearing her master's voice.

"**Open your eyes Integra. Don't close your eyes. Integra! This is an order. DON'T DISSAPEAR!"**

"No this is farewell my master Alucard

_I beg you please don't go. Don't leave me alone._

_There is just one order from master Alucard "Don't dissappear_

_Disobeying the Master's will_." She goes to the other side of imaginary numbers…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Order five: Romance**

30 years later 2030

The war had taken something from everybody. But the good news is Millennium has gone forever.

Vatican section XIII lost many things also. Finally Hellsing has lost Integra. She has gone since 30 years. 13th October was its anniversary. However Alucard has grown old but he still looked handsome for 52.

"30 long years Pip. It was too much time."

"Yeah right you have grown old. I can see some wrinkles.

"Yes this morning I look to mirror I saw small wrinkles starting to appear again. Besides I feel a little tired too." He sounded very desperate.

"You don't seem tired."

"Sometimes I remember Walter. He said these but I didn't believe him. Maybe it means I'll die in a short time. My father had died at the age of 57."

"Don't get depressed because of it. Don't say thing like when I die. If you really want then let me drink your blood. Look I'm like master."

"Ahhh don't kick me because of it. Pleaseeeee ahhhhh" Pip screamed.

"Don't make even jokes about her. Don't you dare?" He dared Pip. "And besides you said she'll be return"

"She'll come back. I know it because she drank my blood."

"Pip this is not short time. Thirty long years is we talked about. But I know it's no meaning for you because you're a vampire."

"But I don't have any wrinkles." Said Pip but…

"YOU ARE SUCH A BAD BOY!"

"Don't kick MEEEE I'M SO SORRY SO SORRY!"

This night was different from the other. There is a weird silent around the manor. Suddenly a shadow came closer to Sir Hellsing's bed. While it was getting closer to Alucard's neck. Alucard pulled the gun from under the pillow and shoot the thing many times.

"Sir Alucard what happened?" a body lied on the floor. They turned on the lights and heard a small chuckling

"What a violent welcome Alucard I came to see you from the other world from the hell and you're noisy as always Pip."

"MISTRESS"

"You are as noisy as I left you French boy."

"Late homecoming Integral what the hell were you doing?"

"I have lost inside of me. I tried to come as quickly as I could. Sorry Alucard"

"Too late you're too late again."

"I'm so sorry"

"Anyways you must've been miss drink blood from me from the vain right?"

"Ah yeah I'm hungry I didn't eat anything for thirty years. After that time if my first meal will be your blood. And I can't say no especially to you."

"I have been already an old grandpa"

"That's fine with me. Plus you're looking still handsome as I remember."

Integra leaned to his neck. Before biting she asked

"Do you really wish it master?"

"You know my answer servant."

"As I say I want to hear it from you." She insisted.

"Yes I want you to drink my blood and make me a vampire."

"When I heard it from your mouth I am thankful to be a vampire."

"Really but know this I never call you master"

"I never excepted you master." She said and bit slowly and painfully.

After a long time

"How do you feel my count?"

He only stared to her and looked confused.

"Do you fell hungry? Do you want some of my blood?"

Then it clicked to his mind she finally did it and he wanted her to do it. She had her father's revenge againest Abraham Van Hellsing to make her great grandson a vampire.

"Stay away from me you bitch. Everything was againest Hellsing right you just wanted to revenge."

"I didn't do anything againest your will Alucard."

"You made me, you monster. I don't know what you did to me but you did it only for payback. First you killed her after my dad now me!"

"I didn't do anything to make Hellsing worse. Listen you mean your mother I did it because of that I love Arthur. She was not worth being his wife"

"Stop lying! Walter was so damn right I shoud have never trusted you. It is the biggest mistake of my life."

"Don't think like this I am not Dracula. I did not want to give any harm to your mother. I don't want payback. Come on Alucard drink the blood for yourself Alucard you'll be more powerful. Let's start our new life."she said cheerfully and leaned for a passionate kiss.

"You did it you had your revenge Hellsing's gone now. Congrats!" he said sarcastically.

"No it's more powerful now." Then he drank her blood.

"Welcome to your new eternal life my count"

THE END!


End file.
